Azure Sky
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: Yea! A Xenogears fanfic! My first, so please be nice and review! A rare story concerning Emeralda and her feeling upon seeing Fei and Elly safe after the battle, will she accept the painful truth of her creation?


Azure Sky  
  
A/N: Ahem, another Xenogears fic. And I must say I am very disappointed in not seeing enough fics about one of my favourite characters, Emeralda. Oh well, anywasy, I'm gonna write one then! Although my mind is complete blank for what to write, but I'm sure I'll think of something, I guess ^_^'. And please, please, PLEASE read and review the work! It's hard enough to try and conjure up ideas out of thin air in about 30 seconds flat, NO reviews make it even worse. Okay fine, I'll shut up now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The harsh wind howled, they all ran up to the high cliff and watched the dark sky assiduously. A far off explosion, a faint spark barely visible in the darkness.  
  
There was a gasp. For a minute the tension and fear inside snapped. They couldn't, cannot bring themselves to believe what the explosion meant.  
  
" No! He promised that he'll survive and come back! He promised!"  
  
She didn't hear them talk, railing on and on was pointless, and she knew that. She stared out, her face with a grim expression, emerald hair flowed with the wind.  
  
" Chuchuchu!! Puchu! Chu!" The pink fuzz ball suddenly called out excitedly, bouncing and jumping towards the cliff edge.  
  
Everyone diverted their attention to the sky.  
  
Her position didn't change, the only movement was the wind-blown hair and the slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
It was like a veil being lifted. In the rush they failed to notice the slow daybreak, as well as the slow falling star in the sky. Faint sound of engines, so familiar.  
  
She lifted her head slightly in the direction of the odd star, and her mouth cured into a small smile as the star descended closer and the outlines of the legendary gear became visible. The shadows of the night lifted from her tanned face, the first rays of sunlight reflected the joy in her expression.  
  
" Alright!" Bart shouted, rushing to the edge of the cliff as Xenogears descended slowly, with the massive wings of an angel upon it's back. The others followed, leaping and laughing in rejoice.  
  
She did not follow, even if it was what she wanted to do more than anything else. Instead she followed, behind, walking slowly. Young as she was, but knew things and understood them better than others. She was different, not like the others, she was created, not born naturally, and so there were times she felt like she didn't belong.  
  
The pilot seat of Xenogears opened. Fei stepped out, with Elly in his arms, safe. The group was finally reunited, finally together again.  
  
They all hugged, laughed, patted backs. Emeralda only watched solemnly from aside, she wasn't the emotional type, she was by herself, until Fei noticed her by herself.  
  
" Emeralda!" Fei cried, he came over and knelt slightly beside her.  
  
" I'm glad you're okay, Fei." She whispered, then out of nowhere a single tear fell across her cheek.  
  
Fei smiled, his voice quivered with emotion." Hey, you didn't call me Kim's Fei." She shook her head. He then caught her and lifted her up as if she was a little girl, Emeralda then hugged his neck tight.  
  
Even after 4000 years of being hidden. Emeralda still remembered. Kim, he was so much like Fei, they looked exactly the same. Kim was her creator. And now, she felt and wished so much that he was her father.  
  
" Emeralda." She felt Fei set her back down, she turned and faced the speaker. The silence spanned for a brief second.  
  
" You came back, Elly, I knew you would." Elly smiled, her eyes glistened with tears. Emeralda embraced her, then buried her face in Elly's shoulder. And again, in so many ways they felt like her family, even though she would never have one exactly.  
  
" Let's all go home." Elly said loudly, so everyone heard. She looked into Emeralda's pleading eyes, so lost and alone. " All of us."  
  
Maybe it was destiny, or perhaps fate. It didn't matter if she was created or born to this world, it wouldn't make a difference, because she's not alone and she had a family, forever, and always will.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ouchawawa!! That was, um, abit corny and too sentimental for my taste, but, I hope who ever is reading this enjoyed it. Oh please review!! Writers need A LOT of feedback in order to function properly (does that even make sense?). It waz bad, review and tell me what went wrong, if ya liked it, tell me how much you enjoyed it while I dry my tears. Okay fine, I expect too much. But * puppy face* I can hope right? RIGHT?! So R&R and have a great day.  
  
Disclaimer: Did I put a disclaimer? Ah, I think so. Okay, don't own Xenogears, good enough? * gets hit with a baseball bat and dies*. 


End file.
